Don't Eat MEH! I'm Not TASTY!
by AXL.EXEandREI
Summary: Shaymin gets pushed into a rift by a mysterious pink cat. Waking up and being mistaken as being edible, she meets Toriko and Komatsu. Wonder what would happen if she meets the other Heavenly Kings. Will she be EATEN or NOT? Read to find out! May be rated to T soon because of some colorful words.
1. Prologue

SubZero: I'M APPEARING EVERYWHERE!

Alpha: URISAI!

SubZero: *sulking* I'm only doing a challenge from Sera4797...

Alpha: Hmph. Disclaimer, SubOmegaZero doesn't own Toriko or Pokemon. Enjoy 'Don't Eat MEH! I'm not Tasty!' *curtains open*

* * *

-Somewhere-

A small green hedgehog was wandering around{AN: WHO'S THAT POKEMON!} when all of a sudden, a rift appeared before it.

'WAAAHHH! W-what is this? It looks like the rifts Mew makes-deshu...' The Pokemon said, but it only came out as "Shaymin! S-shaymin? Shay shaymin, min..."

Shaymin peered inside and saw many colors, all flashing in vibrant colors.

Suddenly, she{AN: I'm referring to Shaymin as a girl.} was pushed into it. The only hint of who it was, was the faint laughter of a certain pink cat Pokemon.

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' She cried as she passed out, only remembering the soft grass she landed in. Perfectly blending in with her surroundings.

* * *

SubOmegaZero: Hope you liked the prologue! Stay tune for tomorrow for the first chapter!

Shaymin: I'm scared that I would be hunted-deshu...

SubZero: Ahahaha~ Don't worry! You will be hunted in Toriko! Ahahahaha~

Shaymin: HIEE-deshu!

SubZero: Ciao~ *curtains close*


	2. Meeting 2 Heavenly Kings!

SubZero: Ciaossu~ Today, Shaymin gets HUNTED/FOUND!

Shaymin: E-eh-deshu! I don't want to be EATEN-deshu!

SubZero: But you don't.

Altarius: Just get on with it.

Alto: D-don't worry Shaymin! Zero got it worse before!

Zero: Tch. Stupid monkey...

Shaymin: Disclaimer, SubOmegaZero doesn't own Pokemon or Toriko-deshu. Enjoy-deshu!*curtains open*

* * *

-Somewhere-

'Hmm? Where am I-deshu?' Shaymin said, looking around. 'All I remember is...someone pushing me into a rift-deshu.' She started to walk around, blending in with the environment.

Spotting a beautiful flower, she walked over to it 'Wao~ Such a beautiful flower-deshu~'. Suddenly, hands grabbed her and lifted her up.

"What a weird looking animal. Is it a hedgehog? Oi, Komatsu. I found something to eat!" The man said, he had blue hair and 3 scars that went horizontal on his right ear.

'E-eat-deshu?!' "S-shaymin?!" She started to squirm as a small guy appeared. He was smaller than the man holding her but even from where she was, he smelled of different kinds of spices.

 _'D-don't eat MEH! I'm not TASTY!'_ Shaymin said telepathically.

"What!? You're not tasty?! [Sighs] Fine-" The hunter and the small chef exchanged looks.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!" They both said in surprise.

"Y-you can talk?!" _'Only telepathetically-deshu'_ Shaymin replied-er, telepathically replied.

"So a telepathic animal, that isn't tasty.[sigh] Let's go, Komatsu." The small chef, Komatsu, scurried after the Hunter.

They were soon out of sight, leaving Shaymin alone.

'Hmm...I should probably try not to get caught again-deshu. That's gonna be hard though-deshu. If only I had Mew's shapeshifting ability and turn into a human-deshu...' After she said that, in poke speak, she felt herself change in a bright light.

'!?' "S-shaymin!"

After the light died down, in place of Shaymin was a 13 year old girl. With shoulder length green hair, with two flowers {like the ones she had as a Shaymin} in it. She was wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts.

"W-what happened-deshu?! W-w-why am I a H-h-h-human-deshu!?" Shaymin said.

"I-I don't know how Mew puts up with this...form-deshu.." She said, before shakily standing up.

"Now all I have to do is get out of this forest-deshu" And with that, she walked away from the clearing.

* * *

 **SUB OMEGA ZERO**

* * *

Walking into a strange looking town, Shaymin looked around and saw many...strange people.

"I guess I should find a job-deshu..." She said as she went inside a flower and vegetable market.

"A-ah, hello-deshu...I would like to apply for a job here-deshu.." Shaymin said shyly. The florist looked at her before telling her, "If you can take care of these plants [shows her two strange looking plants] then I will accept you. [hands her the plants] Tell me when you have made these plants bloom." 'If ya can little girl, heh heh~ No one has ever been able to-GEH!' The florist looked at Shaymin in shock.

"Ano...I made them bloom already-deshu." She stated as the plants were already in bloom and were dancing, slightly freaking her out.

"T-try again!" The florist said out loud gaining the attention of some bystanders and shoppers. Including one girly looking Heavenly King.

"Again-deshu?" "Yes AGAIN!" And again and again the Florist making poor shy Gratitude Pokemon do the test over and over again. Yet each time with Shaymin instantly making the plants bloom.{AN: She has this because she is a GRASS TYPE}

That was, until our shy Gratitude Pokemon started to get irritated. "Are you done yet?' Shaymin said, looking around, finally noticing the crowd and hides behind the flower pot.

"I think that's enough. It's been 20 minutes since you started." The girly Heavenly King spoke up. He looked over to the Florist.

"...[sighs] Fine. You can have the job." The florist said, admitting defeat.

"Thank you..." "It's Sunny." "Well, Thank you Sunny-deshu! Here[gives him the plant she was holding], take this as a token of gratitude-deshu!" The Graditude pokemon said.

* * *

SubOmegaZero: Sorry, Gomen! I had to do something.

Alto: Ahaha~ Please review! It's the only way-

Alpha: For the stupid author to actually get off her lazy butt and update!

Shaymin: A-ano, please review, favorite and follow!*Kawaiiest and desuest face she can muster*


	3. Preview

Rei: Ahaha...sorry. Instead of giving you guys excuses, I'll just say this.

Thank you Zoe for showing your dedication to this story, and let's say that I am TERRIBLY sorry for this inconvenience. But, this story will be VERY late in updates. I have a life ya know. And sorry to the Guest who wants me to hurry up and write a frickn' chapter already. So, here is a preview. And just to let you know, I am only a regular 13 year old, so if the chapters are short it's because I don't have enough skill or imagination to make it longer. AT ALL.

PREVIEW START

* * *

Sunny looked at the plant weirdly. "What the hell is wrong with this plant?!"

Shaymin looked at the plant, looking at it seriously. "..." She suddenly pulled an apologetic look. "Sorry, I don't know why either."

Sunny sweatdropped and sighed. "At least it dances beautifully." He said before looking at Shaymin.

"Your power to instantly make plants grow is astonishing. Do you have, *whispers so that only he and Shaymin can hear*, Gourmet Cells?" He said seriously.

"Eh? Gourmet Ce-" Sunny hastily covered Shaymin's mouth. "Don't say it so easily!" He angrily whispered before dragging her off to a classy restaurant.

After being seated, Sunny looked at Shaymin seriously. "Alright, so let's introduce ourselves first. As you already know, I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings: Sunny."

Shaymin looked at him confused, "Heavenly Kings?"

Sunny nodded {beautifully of course}, "The Heavenly Kings are the Best Gourmet Hunters, we found many unknown ingredients and explored some of the most dangerous areas; just to find an ingredient. Naturally, I of course, only find the most beautifullest ingredients."

Shaymin nodded. 'That's why he emitted a weird aura.' "Well, My name is Shaymin, nice to meet you!" She smiled.

'W-what beauty! That perfect flawless pale skin, sky blue eyes that seem to sparkle, her flowing glossy hair, and those flowers! I never seen those before!' "B-BEAUTIFULLLLL~~" Sunny said as he grabbed Shaymin's hands.

"Can you cook?" Sunny asked, his eyes shining.

"Yes. {Let's just pretend she does now how to cook despite being a pokemon.} Why?" She asked curiously.

'Ah, I remember that day...when Mew decided to shift her into a human for a full month-deshu.' Shaymin thought, remembering how she stumbled upon a Pokemon Center and worked there for a few weeks before eventually going back into the forest. Work at the Pokemon Center was pretty hard at first, but she got the hang of it, like cooking, healing pokemons, using some technology, and cleaning.

Sunny looked at her seriously and asked,

"Would you be my Combo partner?"

"Com...bo?

* * *

PREVIEW END


End file.
